1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video telephony (VT), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing animation effects during a video telephony call in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the communications technology, various user interface (UI) functions have been provided as the functions of a mobile terminal other party has gradually expanded. According to recent trends, the communications method available for voice, image, data communications have achieved significant development, and the methods capable of providing high-speed multimedia service has been continuously studied. Recently, video telephony calling has been introduced to users. However, the introduced video telephony calling is not merely a telephone call using only a simple voice. Rather this technology allows a user to talk over the telephone while looking at the display of the other party while other functions may be provided for the user's convenience. Such video telephony calling is performed by simultaneously transmitting video data inputted through a camera with audio data inputted through a microphone. This video telephony calling uses the real time video streaming technology and transmits video data to the other party, so that both users can talk over the telephone while looking at the display of other party. Moreover, the number of users who use the video telephony calling is gradually increased as third-generation wireless services are distributed. Therefore, additional services according to the usage of video telephony calling are desired by users. Thus, the necessities of additional services in the mobile terminal that can induce the interest of user during the video telephony call are emerging.